His Blood
by Teyaa
Summary: Depuis plusieurs mois, des meurtres sévissent dans la ville. Le meurtrier agit avec une telle ingéniosité qu'aucun indice ne permet de le trouver. Deidara et Itachi, deux policiers, se lancent sur une piste qui semble sans issue : celle d'un club d'hôtes
1. Chapitre I : Prologue

**Chapitre I** : **Premier Soupçon**.

**Le téléphone du commissariat de Tokyo sonna. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de geais décrocha, sans pour autant décoller son nez de l'ordinateur qu'il avait face à lui.**

« Commissariat de Tokyo, Itachi Ushiha à votre écoute, **débita-t-il d'une voix las.**

- Vite ! **Hurla une voix masculine dans le combiné**, ma fille a disparut depuis hier soir ! »

**Le jeune homme soupira. C'était le troisième depuis le début de la journée, et il était à peine huit heures. Depuis qu'un nouveau tueur en série sévissait dans la ville, ce genre d'appel était fréquent, et les gens paniquaient pour un rien. Itachi soupira dans le téléphone la même chose qu'aux autres : **

« Nous allons essayer de la retrouver, donnez-moi son nom et votre adresse.

- Elle s'appelle Kaori Anagama, elle a dix-huit ans et, hier soir, elle est sortit avec ses amies et n'est pas revenu !

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous. »

**Il raccrocha, las, et reporta son attention sur son article en ligne. C'est la une du « Times » de Londres. **

_« Nouveaux meurtres à Tokyo : Mais que fais la police ? »_

**Itachi soupira, et but une gorgée de café. Voulut boire, plutôt, car la porte s'ouvrit violement, lui**

**Faisant renverser le contenu de la tasse sur son tee-shirt Superman.**

« Et merde ! **Râla-t-il en levant les yeux vers le blond qui venait d'entrer. **

- Bouge ton cul, Superman, on a un nouveau meurtre sur les bras. »

**« Superman » leva donc son derrière de sa chaise, prit son manteau et suivit le nouveau venu jusqu'à la voiture de service. **

« Je peux conduire ?

- En voiture, tu es un danger public, Deidara.

- Et toi, **renchérit ledit Deidara**, tu es un danger public tout court. »

**Le blond prit donc place derrière le volant, laissant Itachi bouder. Celui-ci attacha sa ceinture, et se cala bien dans son siège.**

« Si je meurs aujourd'hui à cause de toi, **fit-il**, je te tue.

- Amen. »

**Sur ce, il démarra la voiture et s'engouffra dans le centre-ville. Il s'arrêta finalement en face d'une grande maison bourgeoise. Tout les deux s'avancèrent, et Itachi frappa. Un homme ouvrit, grand, mal rasé et les yeux entourés de grosses cernes. **

« Bonjour, police de Tokyo, **annonça le brun, en sortant sa carte**. »

**L'homme s'effaça pour laisser entrer les deux policiers. Sur le plan de travail, au milieu d'autre papelards, Deidara remarqua une petite carte de club d'hôte. Il la montra à son hôte.**

« Oh… **s'expliqua celui-ci**, c'est là-bas qu'elle devait aller avec ses amies, hier…

- Vous les avez appelés ?

- Oui, ils m'ont assuré qu'elle avait quitté l'établissement vers onze heures. »

**Le deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard, et continuèrent leur inspection. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils repartirent, sans le moindre indice supplémentaire. **

« On avance, comme ça ! **Lança Itachi, en se laissant tomber sur le siège passager.**

- On y peut rien. Courage, on en n'a encore un à aller voir. »

**Le brun marqua son enthousiasme par un grand soupire. La deuxième maison n'était pas loin, aussi ils arrivèrent assez vite. Ce fut cette fois une femme qui leur ouvrit. En larmes, les yeux bouffis, elle expliqua que sa fille n'était pas rentrée depuis deux jours. Elle leur montra la chambre de sa fille, qu'ils fouillèrent de fond en comble. Alors qu'ils pensaient que c'était peine perdue, et qu'ils ne trouveraient rien, un morceau de papier attira l'attention de Deidara.**

« Itachi, viens voir. »

**Ce dernier s'exécuta. Son ami lui montrait deux morceaux de papier : Celui qu'ils avaient trouvé lors de l'inspection précédente, et un autre qu'il venait de trouver. Ils étaient identiques. Tous deux indiquaient une adresse d'une même boîte de nuit : « Blood Host ». Ils remercièrent la femme, qui ne comprit rien, et retournèrent à leur voiture. Ils avaient enfin une piste, il n'allait pas la lâcher. Le club était un bâtiment tout neuf, propre et élégant. Les deux policiers se regardèrent une dernière fois.**

« On y va ?

- Ouais, on y va. »

**Et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment.**


	2. Chapter II : Blood Host

Chapitre Second : Blood Host.

_« On y va ?_

_- Ouais, on y va. »_

_Et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment._

**Un jeune homme, habillé d'un costume noir et blanc, leur ouvrit.**

« Bonjour ! **Lança-t-il**, vous venez chercher un peu de…

- Police, **le coupa Itachi, visiblement agacé.** »

**Le garçon le considéra un instant, s'attardant un peu sur le brun, puis s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Il les guida jusqu'à un petit salon du club d'hôtes, rempli de canapé rouge, de jeunes femmes agglutinée autour d'hommes et de champagne. Là, il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'un autre jeune homme, entouré de pleins de jolies filles. Celui-ci soupira, mais se leva et les conduisit dans une autre pièce.**

« Que nous veut la police ? **Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire**.

- Juste inspecter les lieux.

- allez-y, **autorisa-t-il**, mais ne vous approchez pas des clientes.

- Pas de dangers ! **Assura Itachi avec un air mauvais.** »

**Deidara jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, et remarqua que ses yeux jetaient des éclairs à l'autre jeune homme. Ce dernier était grand, et semblait parfaitement calme. Il avait un air froid qu'accentuaient ses yeux clairs et des mèches rousses tombaient sur son front. **

« Guide-les, **ordonna-t-il au jeune qui leur avait ouvert.**

- C'est ça, retourne voir tes copines, Sasori ! »

**Et c'est ce qu'il fit, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres. **

« Je m'appelle Naruto, **se présenta le garçon**, tout en les guidant à travers le club, j'ai seize ans et je travaille ici pour me faire un peu d'argent… »

**Les deux policiers ne pipèrent mot, bien que le jeune blondinet fut mineur et, par conséquent, n'ai pas le droit de travailler. **

« Ca va ? **Demanda Deidara à Itachi, qui serrait encore les poings.**

- M'oui… J'aime pas les types comme le rouquin de tout a l'heure, c'est tout… »

**Deidara acquiesça. Il est vrai que ce Sasori se donnait des grands airs et était parfaitement odieux. L'inspection tourna court, et le bilan était totalement nul : Rien de suspect. **

« Et derrière cette porte ? **Fit le policier blond en désignant une pièce inexplorée**.

- On l'a déjà visitée, inspecteur… »

**Le jeune homme arqua du sourcil et se tourna vers son ami, qui haussa les épaules en riant.**

« Tu divagues, Dei' ! »

**Vexé, celui-ci se renfrogna, boudant comme un gamin. La nuit tomba sur le club, et le trio se dirigeait vers le parking quand un grondement retentit. **

« Mince, de l'orage, **râla Naruto.**

- Fait ch.…»

**Une fois dehors, Itachi fit le tour de la voiture, et s'exclama.**

« Merde ! Les pneus ont lâchés.

- Vous feriez mieux de passer la nuit ici, **conseilla Naruto**. »

**L'idée ne sembla plaire à personne, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le petit blondinet les accompagna donc dans une chambre inoccupée. **

« Restez là pour l'instant, je vais voir ce qu'on va faire de vous… »

**Il disparut, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls. Itachi se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond.**

« J'ai vraiment aucune envie de dormir ici…

- Moi non plus, je te signale, **l'informa le blond.**

- Ecoutes Deidara je… »

**Il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit, sur Naruto, accompagné du grand rouquin. **

« Bon, **annonça ce dernier**, le boss veut bien que vous restiez une nuit, et demain on appellera une dépanneuse. »

**Itachi se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de Sasori.**

« Avoue tout de suite, **ordonna-t-il.**

- Avouer quoi ?

- Que c'est vous qui tuez les filles… »

**Le jeune homme parut interloqué. Il resta pantois quelques instants, puis éclata d'un rire nerveux.**

« Mais… qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Joue pas au con, tu as très bien comp… »

**Deidara posa la main sur la bouche de son ami pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus.**

« Bonne nuit ! **Lança-t-il avec un faux sourire.**

- Hn. Bonne nuit. »

**Une fois dehors, Naruto rattrapa Sasori.**

« Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

- Rien pour l'instant… »

**Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Deidara semblait pensif.**

« Arrête de réfléchir, **lui conseilla Itachi**, tu vas te cramer ce qu'il te reste de cervelle.

- Sérieusement, Ita'… Je suis sûr de pas l'avoir vu, la salle de tout à l'heure…

- Mais non, Deidara ! Arrête de délirer, tu m'énerves ! »

**Le blond ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. **

« Dis, **essaya l'autre pour détendre l'atmosphère**, pourquoi « Blood Host » à ton avis ? »

**Deidara ne répondit pas, et tourna la tête comme un gamin qui boude. **

« Fais comme tu veux ! Mais moi j'irais la visité ce soir ! »

**Itachi le regarda quelques instants, puis secoua la tête.**

« T'es vraiment… **commença-t-il**.

- Fais comme tu veux, j'ai dit ! »

**Sur ce, il se tourna dans ses couvertures et fit mine de s'endormir. **


	3. Chapter III : Visite Nocturne

Bon, je me suis relue attentivement et j'ai corrigé mes fautes de temps... J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop fais attention... J'essayerai de faire plus gaffe à l'avenir. Désolée.

Chapitre III : Visite Nocturne.

_**Deidara**_.

**Le tic-tac insupportable du réveil posé sur la table de nuit m'aide considérablement à rester éveillé. Il est vingt-et-une heures cinquante-huit, dans deux minutes je pourrais me lever et aller fouiller derrière cette fameuse porte.**

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

**La voix d'Itachi est fatiguée, endormie. Il est assis sur son lit et me regarde avec une sorte de reproche dans les yeux. **

« Tu boudes encore… ?

- J'ne sais pas… »

**Il soupire, et me regarde encore, avec des yeux de chiens battus cette fois.**

« Dei'… On se connait depuis le lycée ! T'es habitué à mes sautes d'humeurs, non ?

- Je devrais ? **Fis-je en haussant les épaules**. »

**Il frotte les tempes et se lève. **

« Où tu vas ? **Demandais-je.**

- Tu veux aller fouiller, oui ou non ? »

**Je lui lance un grand sourire et le suit. Il ouvre doucement la porte, qui grince légèrement, et me fait un « chut », comme si c'était de ma faute. Puis il s'engouffre dans un escalier noir. D'instinct, je me colle à lui.**

« Quoi ? **Me chuchote-t-il avec un sourire moqueur**, tu as peur du noir ? »

**Je ne réponds pas, mais il a visé juste. Il continu d'avancer, une main sur le mur, l'autre dans la mienne. De peur, je la serre a l'en briser, et il me lance encore un regard amusé.**

« C'est a ce point là ? **Demande-t-il.**

- Ferme-là et avance, qu'on en finisse… »

**Il s'exécute, et la dernière marche arrive enfin. Je ne bronche plus la grande porte de bois vermoulu est devant nous, et ma certitude de ne jamais l'avoir ouverte n'en devient que plus grande. Itachi s'avance, mais je le retiens. Il se recule, et c'est moi qui pose ma main sur la poignée.**

« Deidara, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

**L'ignorant, je pousse la poignée de métal froid et la grande porte s'ouvre, sur une salle encore plus noire que l'escalier. Je recule, jusqu'à heurter Itachi.**

« Viens, on s'en va, **me conseille celui-ci.** »

**Mais je secoue la tête, prends une grande inspiration et m'enfonce dans les ténèbres. Il me talonne, je le sens, et reprend ma main dans la sienne. Dans le silence de plomb, je n'entends que mon propre souffle, rauque, peut-être effrayé sans le savoir… Mon ami resserre sa prise sur ma main, et je heurte quelque chose. A tâtons, je sens une sorte de bouton, posé sur le meuble. Je l'enclenche, et la lumière s'allume. Je regarde autour de moi et me pétrifie, horrifié. La pièce est aussi macabre qu'elle est sombre. Partout, des piques, des croix, des dessins mortuaires…  
**

« Deidara, il faut vite de tu sortes de là ! Tu n'aurais jamais du y entrer ! »

**J'entends à peine ce qu'il me dit. Une migraine me monte, je porte ma main à ma tête. Itachi continu de parler, mais je ne l'entends plus. Bientôt, je ne perçois plus que des formes, puis des ombres, et je tombe à la renverse. **

**C'est un mal de tête atroce qui me réveille. Cloué à l'horizontal, je ne parviens même plus à ouvrir les yeux. Peu à peu, mes sens se réveillent, et je commence à percevoir les sons autour de moi. La voix d'Itachi se dispute avec une autre, que j'ai déjà entendue, mais sur laquelle je ne parviens pas à remettre un nom. Une main glacée se pose sur mon front.**

« Deidara ? Tu m'entends ? »

**Naruto. Sa voix est neutre, ni inquiète, ni heureuse. La froideur de sa main me procure une sensation de bien-être qui me donne l'impression de reprendre toute mes forces d'un coup. Péniblement, j'ouvre les yeux. Plusieurs personnes, hommes et femmes, sont penchés sur moi et, derrière, Itachi s'engueule toujours avec le rouquin – Sasori, non ? – sur un sujet qui m'échappe. Ils sont là, à se disputer comme deux vieilles connaissances alors que j'ai une migraine de malade ! Une jeune femme, très jolie, les cheveux bleus et les yeux d'une même couleur, leur intime le silence, et ils se taisent immédiatement. **

« Ca va ? **Me demande Itachi, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.** »

**Je réponds par un grognement approbateur, et jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Vingt-deux heures quarante-cinq. Merde, moi qui pensais qu'on était le matin et que je pourrais enfin quitter cet asile de dingue ! **

« Q… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **Réussis-je enfin à articuler.**

- Tu es tombé dans les pommes, **m'expliqua un brun de l'âge de Naruto qui, étonnamment, me rappela Itachi. **

- Non, sans blague**, ironisais-je, de mauvais poil.** »

**Le garçon toussote et se tourne vers mon collègue et ami, un air narquois peint sur son visage.**

« Ca vous apprendra !

- Ca, c'est sûr ! **Poursuit le roux qui, apparemment, avait fini de s'envoyer des piques avec Itachi**. »

**Ce dernier soupire et s'assoit sur le lit, vers moi.**

« Et la pièce, fais-je, tu l'as fouillée ?

- Quelle pièce, Deidara ? Tu as fais ton malaise dans la chambre… »

**Je me redresse vivement, provoquant ainsi une douleur encore plus aigue dans ma tête, mais peu importe. Il me regarde avec incompréhension.**

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que j'ai rêvé, non ?

- Tu as sûrement divagué pendant ton sommeil ! »

**Ah ouais, j'ai divagué ? Et bien il me reste plusieurs heures pour te prouver le contraire, mon cher « ami »…**


End file.
